shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Henvie
• — The Pressed Flowers quest uses floriogrophy to lead up to a marriage proposal. • Inconvenient Attraction — Evie's first priority is her job; so when her feelings come to light, she ends up groaning and chastising herself rather than accepting them. }} Henvie is the Het ship between Evie Frye and Henry Green from the Assassin's Creed fandom. Canon Henry and Evie meet shortly after the twins arrive in London, and he takes the two on a short tour of the city before reconvening at his shop to introduce his connections to the city. Evie's first priority becomes researching the piece of Eden that the Templars are after and, after recovering an Assassin journal, she and Henry travel to the Kenway mansion in search of clues leading to the artifact. Here, the two share a mutual interest in books, with Henry admitting that he is better left to research rather than fieldwork. The two recover a key and head back to the train hideout. Henry then moves several of his books to the train to help Evie with her research. Included is an empty pressed flower book that Henry would like to fill, but doesn't have the time. Evie offers to collect flowers for him and he accepts her offer. When the blueprints for Buckingham Palace were stolen by the Templars, Evie and Henry go together on a mission to recover them. Henry provides numerous distractions throughout the heavily guarded hideout so that Evie can eliminate the Templars there; however, she soon grows frustrated when she is unable to find the plans and kidnaps a nearby Templar to interrogate. While the Templar knows nothing about the plans, they reveal that Henry has been kidnapped and Evie abandons her search for the plans in order to rescue him. She follows a set of carriage tracks to an underground Templar stronghold, finding Henry beaten but still conscious. As the two escape, Evie defends Henry from attack, and afterwards, an argument ensues in which she tells him he would be better off on the train and Henry telling her she can't waltz in Buckingham Palace alone. Evie storms off and the two become distant. On the day of the ball at Buckingham Palace, Evie works with Maharaja Duleep Singh escorting members of Parliament to the ball. Between guests, the two converse about Evie's parents as well as Henry, with the Maharaja advising Evie to trust her father wasn't always right. During the fight against Grand Master Crawford Starrick, Henry arrives and briefly fights him, sticking a throwing knife in his shoulder and stabbing him with his hidden blade, before being thrown across the room. This gives the twins enough time to recover and assassinate Starrick. Evie runs to check on Henry, who is guilty about possibly jeopardizing the mission when in actuality, he saved it by forcing Starrick to let go of the twins. The two share a brief kiss and Evie, having realized that personal attachments are okay and make a person stronger, reaffirms her old belief that Henry should be doing fieldwork alongside her. Back at the hideout, Evie finds a small bouquet of flowers. Having studied the language of flowers from her book collection, she deciphers the meaning as a message of hope, perfection, and love. Henry appears behind her, asking for her hand in marriage to which Evie accepts with a kiss. Sometime after, Evie and Henry move to India, leaving Jacob in charge of the British Brotherhood. Evie joins the Indian Brotherhood and Henry is reinstated; the two focusing on mastering the fear tactics and non-lethal weaponry that the branch uses. Throughout the game, Jacob makes it a point to tease Evie over her developing feelings for Henry; even going as far as following her around London to keep her company when he is busy. Quotes Fanon On AO3, Henvie is the most written ship for both Evie and Henry. It is also the seventh most written ship in the Assassin's Creed tag. Templar!Henry is an AU that occasionally pops up within the ship, either retelling parts of the game or developing original storylines with Henry as a Templar, rather than an Assassin. This also gives Evie an adversary who is logically equal to her. The AU is also presented as a "what if?" of Henry coping with the trauma of his past a different way. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Evie/Henry tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * The bouquet Henry gives to Evie consists of an iris, snowdrop, plumeria and red tulip. * One of Henry's train dialogues has him attempting to ask Evie out on a date, until his nerves get the best of him.